Misplaced
by Marthienessx3
Summary: Julie was screwed actually beyond screwed. She lost her journal and guess whose hands it lands in? Secrets are revealed. And her thoughts on the Star Fullback.


_This came to me awhile back but I am just posting it, Enjoy. Oh and I don't own any of the characters from FNL. I wish I did. Oh Timmy._

* * *

She was screwed to say the least.

She lost her journal, the thing that held her thoughts on a daily basis. If anyone were to find it and read it her life would be over. She was going through her locker for the 20th time.

"Julie, It will be fine." Lois had tried reassuring her.

"No, Lois. It won't. I mean you do realize I don't even let you read it, right? Its a big deal." If Julie didn't find it she knew she was going to have a meltdown.

"Did you write something bad about me? Is that why you won't let me read it?" Julie stopped and looked up with an incredulous expression.

"OH MY GOD, Lois."

* * *

Tim walked into the cafeteria causing most of the Dillon High girls to turn their heads, he approached Matt and Landry.

"Hey seven. I found your girls journal. Thought you might want to return it." He said handing over the leather bound journal.

"This is Julies. And shes not my girl, Tim. Not anymore, she dumped me. Remember?" As Matt spoke Landry picked up the journal examining it.

"Yeah, but this could be the perfect chance to start a conversation. Think about it Matt, she'll be happy the second you approach her with it." Landry said.

"Or she will freak out and think I read it." Matt said looking at Landry like he was stupid.

"Saracen, why do you think I gave you the journal and not Julie? Go talk to her." Tim demanded.

"Okay, Okay. I'll go give this to Julie." Matt said grabbing the journal.

"Wait! Don't you want to read it? See if she wrote anything about you?" Landry asked.

"No, Landry. Did you just hear me, I don't want her thinking I read this, so why would I do exactly that. I'm not going to disrespect her privacy, the last thing I need is for her to hate me." Matt said as Landry looked over at Tim for help.

"I'm staying out of this one." He said now looking at the journal as if it were diseased.

"Okay, Matt either way she is going to think you read it. So why not? While you have this chance." Landry was trying to reason but Matt remained uncertain. " Fine, then I'll look at it." Landry said flipping to last page she wrote on, Tim shook his head with a smirk as Matt looked annoyed as Landry was deeply concentrated.

"What if Tyra catches you?" Matt asked.

"I already told you, Shes talking to Mrs. Taylor about Volleyball." Landry said, and remained reading for a minute or two while Matt became antsy and Tim looked amused watching Landry's facial expressions.

"OH MY GOD!" Landry slammed the journal shut, and looked up at a curious Tim with wide eyes.

"What? What did it say?" Matt asked anxious, Landry flipped to the page and handed Matt the journal. Matt looked hesitant but then began reading. Landry shook his head and looked at Tim with wide eyes still and looked beyond shocked.

"What?" Tim asked after a minute of Landry just blanking out.

"You should give this to Julie, I don't feel well." Matt said shoving the journal in Tim's face before racing off.

"Is it really that bad?" Matt asked Landry.

"Maybe you should read it." Landry said before going off in the direction Matt went.

Tim looked down at the journal with his eyes squinted, he didn't like people knowing his thoughts, so why would he invade Julie's? He wouldn't. He could bug Landry after though if was really a big deal. He stood going out of the cafeteria to find Julie, it didn't take him long before he saw her lower half sticking out of her locker with most the contents pulled out around her.

"How many time are going to do this?" Lois sighed at her own question.

"Hey! Taylor." Julie whipped her head out of her locker and Tim couldn't help but smirk, she looked like a deer caught in head lights only with blond messy hair.

"T-Tim." She said getting up, he handed over her journal. Her eyes got even bugger, which Tim didn't think could have been possible at the moment.

"Oh my god. You didn't read this, did you?" She asked taking the journal as panic washed over her face.

"No, Jules. Even though I am tempted to now." He said as she let out a deep breath.

"Thanks, Tim." He nodded at her thanks and then turned going down the hall.

"See, told you everything would work out." Lois said.

* * *

Tim was watching a game that was on with Billy, when there was a knock at the front door. Tim got up going to the door with a beer in his hand, he opend it.

"Hey seven." Matt looked nervous until he started talking.

"If you hurt her, I just want you to know. I'll make your life hell." Matt was pissed, that much Tim knew.

"Not that your threat isn't frightening, what are you talking about?" Tim asked with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"She likes you, you know." Matt said.

"Who are you talking about Saracen?" Tim asked.

"You didn't read it." Matt said as realization dawned on him.

"Read what? Saracen, are you-" He stopped talking and his confused expression went to realization. Matt looked up at Tim with fear in his eyes.

"Please don't hurt her." Matt said before walking back to his car.

* * *

Julie re-read her last journal entry, over and over again. Hoping to god Tim wasn't lying, and that he truly didn't read it.

_I've been in the library, avoiding the cafeteria. Not really the cafeteria but who was inside. A certain Fullback I can't get off my mind. I know I am being ridiculous, cliche even, half the girls in Dillon had their minds wrapped around Tim Riggins. Recently I have been one of those girls, the first time I ever had an encounter with him, was when Billy and him came over for Dinner._

_Even then I couldn't stop the thoughts running through my head. He needed to be saved. I felt the need to comfort him and its driving me insane. I want to show Tim Riggins that there is more to life than the drunken stupor he was living in. I remember getting beyond mad, when Billy was bringing down their father every time Tim tried to make him sound decent._

_I couldn't figure out why I was mad, maybe it was the look in his eyes as I watched him at Dinner. He looked beyond sad, empty almost. As if nothing mattered, or maybe I was getting this wrong. Maybe he was just the dumb selfish teenager this town makes him out to be. Something told me to know better. _

_Tyra once told me how much it hurt, trying to love him and just not being enough. _

_When he lived with us, he looked content with it all. The family life, when he protected me from Riley, I knew then and there, he cared and I was considered something in his life. When I got him kicked out I felt way too guilty, I felt like I took something that was good for him and ruined it. _

_Tim needed something, someone. Oddly enough I'm finding myself to need him and I know this is insane._

_But really its not cliche for me to be thinking this, no not at all. Most of the girls in Dillon just looked to Tim as someone to hook up with. Not really care about._

* * *

The next day at school, she couldn't help but notice the looks that Matt kept sending her.

"Julie!" Tyra's voice was coming from behind her.

"Oh hey Tyra." Tyra took Julie by the elbow and lead her outside.

"Why didn't you tell me you like Tim Riggins?" Tyra's question made Julie instantly pale.

"I don't. What are you talking about?" Julie's voice stammered.

"Landry read your journal yesterday at lunch with Matt." Tyra's words seemed unreal to Julie,

"Oh my god. Tyra please don't tell anybody, I just. I don't know why I feel this way and please don't hate me." Julie spoke very fast.

"Julie its okay. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Tyra's voice was sincere.

"I can't believe they read my journal." Julie said as she entered the school.

"I gave Landry hell for it last night." Tyra said.

"OH MY GOD!" Julie stopped walking.

"What? Whats wrong?!" Tyra asked concerned.

"Tim. He must of read it too."

"Landry said when he was there that Tim wouldn't read it." Tyra said reassuringly.

"Lets just hope Matt and Landry keep their mouths shut." Julie said as they continued walking. She left Tyra and went over to Matt.

"I'm really pissed off at you right now, but I am guessing you know that. What I am here to tell you is to not breathe a word of this to anyone." Julie said and started to walk away.

"He knows." Matt called after her causing her to stop dead in her tracks and turn around.

"What?" She demanded.

"I went to his house last night, and told him if he ever hurt you, I'd make his life hell. I figured he had read your journal, and he didn't. But with my help, I'm pretty sure he figured it out." Julie looked mortified she turned and began walking in a fast pace until she ran smack into a hard body she looked up to see Tim Riggins.

"Sorry." Julie said.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Julie didn't know if she was imagining the concern etched into his features or if it were real.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." The stutter wasn't helping. "Just trying to get to class on time." She said

"The bell hasn't gone yet." He said.

"Yeah, well. You know me. Little Miss Julie Taylor always on time. Even if it means being early."

"Don't you have study hall right now?" He looked amused.

"Right you are. So I guess there really is no big rush." The bell rang and she sighed with relief.

"Well thats my cue." She said turning.

"I'm going to grab something to eat, you want to come?" He asked.

"The last time I skipped class, I had to play in Powderpuff." Julie said.

"Hey, I remember you dominating and winning that game. Plus, technically I wouldn't call study hall a class."

"Okay. Why not? But I am so taking you down in a game of pool." Tim smirked as they started walking down the hall together.

"You're on, Little Taylor."

* * *

After Tim's onion rings and burger gone, along with Julie's fries and chicken sandwich. They were near the end of their pool game and all Julie had left was the 8 ball.

"Jules, this is all on you." She cocked her eyebrows at Tim before leaning over the pool table and sinking the 8 ball. Tim shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Remind me to never take you on at a game of pool, Taylor."Julie smiled with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Thats nothing, you should take my mom on. She's a champ." She said smirking.

"I just bet she is." He said smiling.

"Tim, what time is it?" She asked.

"Time to go if you want to be on time." She nodded and they headed out to his truck.

"Thanks for this," She said once they got in his truck.

"So when were you gonna tell me?" He asks with a smirk, her jaw dropped in panic and loss of words.

"I...I don't know what you'r-" She was cut off as Tim leaned over and kissed her. She was too taken back to respond instantly into his kiss but it didn't take long. He pulled her closer so he could deepen the kiss, he pulled back slightly with a grin on his face.

"So what exactly did that journal say anyway?"


End file.
